


Horny in Orange

by commandersmoothdog



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersmoothdog/pseuds/commandersmoothdog
Summary: Steve's been unable to forget his fantasies he's had of fucking Danny when he was in prison. So he gets his hands on a prison jumper and fulfills his naughty fantasies.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Horny in Orange

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

Steve turned around and smirked at his boyfriend, "You like?"

"The orange safety cone you've become?" Danny deadpanned as he crossed his arms and tried to keep his initial tone. When he first saw Steve in that orange jump suit, he was reminded of the time Steve acted impulsively and gotten into a lot of trouble. Back then he still noticed but had a lot more to worry about. Now though, their lives were relatively calm, Steve and him were actually a couple, and he could admire how well his boyfriend filled out a damn eye sore of a jump suit. Which begged the question, "Why do you have one?"

Steve shrugged as he pulled Danny flushed against his chest, letting his hands rest on Danny's ass. "Do you remember whe-

"Yes." Danny cut him off, a slight glare that echoed his expression when he visited him in prison. 

"Well, you were yelling at me a lot and-" Steve saw Danny about to go into a spiel of all the reasons Steve deserved to be yelled at, so he stopped it before it could start by pulling Danny into a kiss. First it was simply lips on lips but it didn't take long for Steve to dip his tongue into Danny's mouth, but before Danny could claim control of the kiss, Steve pulled back with a smirk. He licked his lips before saying, "I was so damn turned on by how protectively angry you were for me. It drove me insane."

"Y-yeah?" Danny questioned. He hadn't known that. They've both had time in prison, but it wasn't times they liked to talk about. 

"Mhm...I would be in my cell at night. I worried about you guys and what was going on, sure. But then I think about your visit...and how damn sexy you looked."

"I still look sexy." Danny mumbled as he stole another kiss from Steve. As he peppered kisses down Steve's jaw, he told his boyfriend, "continue. I like where this is going."

"Yeah? You like that this is going to me touching myself in my cell at the thought of you?" Steve teased. 

"And if I do?" Danny challenged before beginning to mark Steve's neck. 

"Well, you know I did. A few times. You had me so fucking hard, babe. I'd day dream about conjugal visits where I get to make sure you don't forget about me or dare to think about anyone else while I'm in the slammer. Fuck all your pretty little holes and fill them to the brim with come." 

Danny moaned at the mental images Steve provided. "Are conjugal visits even legal? And we're not married anyway..." 

"Well that's why I got my hands on this fucking jump suit. We got the weekend off and I'm going to fill up your pretty little holes while wearing this."

* * *

Steve pulled out his lubed fingers from Danny's ass and smirked at the grumble of discontent. Grabbing one of vibrators closest to him he lubes it up before easing it into Danny's needy hole, and when hearing the blond's light moans, turn it on to it's highest setting. 

Not giving Danny a chance to adjust to the sensation, Steve drags him off of the bed and onto his knees on the floor. He stripped Danny from all of his clothes except his tie and socks. Two items of clothing that Steve just loved about his Danno. While he himself remained in the orange jump suit and white wife-beater, for the sake of comfort, the top half was off of him and all the buttons undone. He was commando, cock sprung free, and hard. Grabbing the back of Danny's head by his hair, he pulled him close and rubbed his aching cock against Danny's face. 

Eager to get his hands and mouth on his lover's cock, he grabbed the base of Steve's cock and opened his mouth to take the head in. Lapping his tongue around the tip and then followed the vein down the shaft and then back up, lathering Steve's cock with saliva before reaching the tip again and taking Steve' thick, hard cock inch by inch. Steve was patient for as long as he could be, but seeing how hungrily Danny took his dick, Steve gripped the blond's hair a bit tighter before thrusting in deeper. They've fucked plenty of times that Danny's gag reflex wasn't too much of a problem, but it wasn't completely gone yet. 

Steve's eyes met Danny's as his grip tightened a bit more and with a small nod from his lover, Steve began to relentlessly fuck his babe's mouth. While he chased his released as he fucked Danny's mouth, he saw the blond's hand stroking his own cock. Steve pulled out and admired the fucked out look in Danny's eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Taking his cock into his hand, he stroked himself until he reached his climax and came all over Danny's face with a moan of his lover's name. 

Danny bucked into his own hand, collapsing to the side of the bed and was quite the sinful sight. Covered in his own come, as well as Steve's, and the loud buzzing the dildo still on, making him squirm at the unrelenting sensation. Steve knelt next to his lover and kissed him, not bothered by his own come smudging all over Danny's face and being part of the taste as he filthy kissed his blond. While they kissed lazily and passionately, Steve reached over and thrusted the vibrating dildo in and out of Danny until he was a cursing mess, until he could tell Steve to fucking quit it. 

Feeling sated and merciful, Steve did as asked. 

"I can't wait to fuck you while wearing this jump suit. It's gonna be so hot." Steve told him lovingly as he kissed him again. 

"Mmm..." Danny murmured. "You still look like a stupid orange safety cone." 

"Sexiest stupid orange safety cone that's given you one of the best fucks of your life." 


End file.
